1) Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates to a blower machine with an inherent air flow heat dissipation structure comprised of a motor on the internal section of a motor mount that drives rotation blades into rotary motion, the innovative features of which include the disposing of the air intake opening of the said blower machine at the bottom end of the motor mount such that when the rotation blades revolve, an air flow is induced from the exterior through the air intake opening which after coursing pass the bottom end of the motor emerges through the air output opening at the top end of the motor, thereby forming a flow channel of cold air that in advance continuously cools the motor and, as such, the blower machine with an inherent air flow heat dissipation structure of the present invention achieves excellent heat dissipation efficiency and the prolongation of service life.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Conventional blower machines, as indicated in FIG. 1, are typically comprised of a motor mount 3 of an internally installed motor 11 and a turning wheel 4, wherein the said turning wheel 4 consists of two discs 41 conjoined together and, furthermore, rotation blades 22 are anchored centrally in between the discs 41; an air output opening 43 is situated in the rotational direction of the blades 22 to provide for gaseous discharge and, furthermore, an air intake opening 44 is situated in the center of the top surface of the turning wheel 4; as such, the motor 11 on the internal section of the motor mount 1 drive the rotation blades 22 into rotary motion to induce an air flow from the exterior through the air intake opening 44 in the center of the turning wheel 4 and then discharge it from the air output opening 43 to thereby achieve a gaseous compression effect; however, due to the structural characteristics of the said blower machine, actual utilization does not meet expected ideals, with the overall shortcomings summarized below.
In the conventional blower machine, since the air output opening and air intake opening are both situated at one side of the motor, the air flow following induction into the air intake opening and discharge from the air output opening does not proceed pass the motor such that heat is generated after the motor is utilized for a certain period of time and when this heating occurs, due to an absence of a suitable channel capable of heat dissipation, the motor becomes hotter the longer it is utilized, resulting in the shortening of motor service life due to overheating.
The primary objective of the invention herein is to provide a blower machine with an inherent air flow heat dissipation structure capable of prolonging motor service life comprised of a motor on the internal section of a motor mount that drives rotation blades into rotary motion, wherein the air intake opening of said blower machine is disposed at the bottom end of the motor mount such that when the rotation blades revolve, an air flow is induced from the exterior through the air intake opening which after coursing pass the bottom end of the motor emerges through the air output opening at the top end of the motor, thereby forming a flow channel of cold air that in advance continuously cools the motor and, furthermore, the said flow channel of cold air inherently possesses motor air cooling heat dissipation efficacy and, as such, the blower machine with an inherent air flow heat dissipation structure of the present invention achieves excellent heat dissipation efficiency and the prolongation of service life,
The structure, innovative features, function, and practical objectives of the present invention are further elaborated by the brief description of the drawings below and followed by the detailed description of the invention herein.